


Just Your Typical Teen Drama

by mynamedoesntmatter



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AroAce Jughead, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Set in Season One when Jughead was still homeless, Sickfic, emeto warning, i forgot I wrote this but after finding it again I liked it enough to post, sick!Jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynamedoesntmatter/pseuds/mynamedoesntmatter
Summary: “Why would you do a stupid thing like that?” Jughead asked and Archie wanted to scream.A sickfic, because I love making my fave characters suffer.





	Just Your Typical Teen Drama

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer by accident, it was sort of a test write for the other Riverdale fic I posted a year ago. I was testing out characterizations I think, but I liked the other one way better, so that's the one I posted. I reread this a few times and thought, "Wow, this is trash, but like good trash" and here we are.
> 
> NOTE: This is set in season one because I'm very much behind on season two, mostly because I got tired of waiting for representation. I still love the newer Archie comics and the world of Riverdale though, I'm thinking about writing for it again, based around my other fic. We'll see.

Archie frowned as he looked over at his… friend? Ex-friend? Well, he wasn’t sure what they were right now, but since Jughead didn’t seem to _hate_ him; he’d give them the benefit of the doubt.

Jughead was sitting quietly at his desk staring into space, which wouldn’t exactly be unusual, but when Archie quietly observed him for over the course of their 3rd period class not once had he snapped out of his reverie to frantically type on his ever-present laptop. That alone wouldn’t exactly give Archie the best excuse to question him about it, but when the bell rang and Jughead didn’t even seem to notice Archie frowned.

Making his way through the sea of teens hurrying off to their next class he ended up sitting down at the desk in front of his friend.

“Hey Jughead,” Archie greeted him. He waited a few seconds, but somehow Jughead didn’t seem to notice him. He tried again, “Juggie?” And again, “Jug?” Archie hesitated before extending a hand to gently set on Jughead’s shoulder. That got his attention. Jughead jolted looking around before focusing his eyes on Archie.

“Archie, what-” He started shifting away from the touch. He was cut off by a sudden coughing fit. His chest felt tight and it was a little hard to breathe, he felt the very light, very calculated touch of Archie’s hand returning to his shoulder and he let it be as coughs racked his form.

“Jughead,” Archie spoke after the other could breathe again, “you’re sick.”

“Thanks, personally I would have gone with imperturbable,” Jughead shrugged lightly, giving Archie a tired looking smirk.

“Dude you know that’s not what I meant,” Archie countered and Jughead sighed.

“I’m fine, Arch,” Jughead gently closed his laptop and began the process of finding a spot in his overstuffed backpack where it wouldn’t get crushed, “I probably just have a cold,” Archie frowned.

“Jughead I-” The warning bell cut him off from above and he huffed frustrated.

“Archie I gotta get going if I’m going to be on time for class,” Jughead stood up, perhaps a bit too fast because he staggered a bit managing to catch himself by placing a hand on his desk. Archie stood up quickly just in case his friend fell.

“Jughead-” Archie started again in a disapproving tone, but was cut off.

“I’m _fine_ , Archie,” He lifted his bag off the ground, it took him a little more effort than normal, but he tried not to let it show, “Don’t pretend to start caring about me now,” Jughead would admit, it was a cheap jab, but honestly, he was tired and just wanted to be in his next classroom so he could sit down again. He knew he was sick of course, nothing could escape his perception!

“Jug-”

“I’ll see you at lunch okay?” Jughead told him right before he disappeared into the usual hallway crowds. Archie swore quietly, but just gathered up his things and headed for his next class. He’d see Jughead at lunch, he could pester him then.

Archie was late to their usual lunch table, he’d seemed to get stopped by every person he ever knew on the way there. Finally the table was in view, his hope that maybe Jughead was feeling better was tossed out the window when instead of having his laptop out typing away like usual, he was slouched over using his arms as a pillow. Betty and Veronica were talking quietly with Kevin  each occasionally stealing a glance at the grey lump who’d usually join in with at least a few sardonic lines.

“H-hey guys,” Archie greeted trying his best to act like he wasn’t worried, but he wasn’t that good at not worrying.

“Hey Archie,” Betty greeted him, “Veronica, Kevin, and I will be back in a moment. There’s something we needed to do, but we didn’t want to leave Jughead all alone,” She gave him a pointed look and he mentally sighed. She was obviously giving him space to find out what was going on with their quiet friend.

“Gotcha,” Archie gave them a smile and a thumbs up, “see you in a bit then,” The three got up and headed off towards the school. Archie turned his full attention to the boy he’d used to know nearly everything about.

“They’re not very subtle, are they?” Jughead had tilted his head in order to look at Archie. His voice, though muffled by his jacket sleeves was rougher than usual.

“Not really,” Archie couldn’t stop a smile from crossing his face. His smile faltered significantly though when Jughead sat up and was gripped by an awful coughing fit. Jughead’s right hand gripped tightly at the fabric of his shirt as he struggled through it.

“Jughead that sounds awful,” Archie told him, and was surprised when the other was silent in response, “Jug?” Instead of an answer Jughead just slowly laid his head back on the picnic table and stared towards the fields. Jughead had to admit, at least to himself, he felt horrible, but he really hadn’t wanted anyone else to catch on. In muddled hindsight this wasn’t in his favor, but still…

Jughead flinched suddenly as he felt something- no someone touched him, but the hand (which his brain supplied probably belonged to Archie) continued its route placing itself on his forehead for one moment of sweet cool relief before rudely vanishing from his face.

“Jughead!” Archie sounded shocked and a little angry, “You literally have a fever. Why didn’t you just say home?” Jughead bit down a bark of harsh laughter, but instead wrapped his arms around his body trying to get as warm as possible, “Jughead don’t ignore me,” Archie warned.

“I’m fine, Archie,” Jughead repeated. It was like his mantra and as much as he sometimes entertained the fantasy of telling someone all his problems and letting them fix them; he always had his mantra as a mental block he couldn’t get around.

“We literally just established you weren’t,” Archie rolled his eyes and leaned an elbow on the table to prop his head up with. He stared down at the other boy his eyes catching onto a few of Jughead’s tells that he used to use as leverage to understand what he was talking about. He noted the slump of his shoulders: he was tired, his beanie askew: definitely pointing to the ‘Jughead really feels like shit’ theory, his arms were wrapped tight around him: he’s cold.

Archie paused at that last one, immediately shrugging his way out of his letterman jacket and reaching across the table to place it over Jughead’s shoulders.

Jughead grabbed the collar of it in one hand lifting his head in confusion before the dots slowly connected. He held the jacket out towards Archie in rejection.

“I don’t want to get my sick germs all over one of your prized possessions,” Jughead declared. Archie just shook his head.

“Honestly, Jughead. Just borrow it, I can get it washed after you give it back,” Archie watched in victory as Jughead slowly drew the extra layer of warmth back towards him and then added it on top of his coat. Archie smiled at him.

“Thanks,” Jughead glanced away for a moment.

“How about instead of thanking me you go home and get some rest?” Archie prodded, hoping he could convince him it was a better idea than school. Jughead picked idly at his nails.

“I didn’t want to miss school,” An obvious lie. The two of them had skipped school multiple times with no complaints from either of them. Archie frowned.

“Right, and you also hate food,” Archie rolled his eyes and Jughead covered his face with his hand.

“Please don’t mention food right now,” Jughead pleaded and Archie switched back to the main topic.

“Go home, Jug,” Archie and Jughead stared at each other wearing matching frowns of defiance.

“I’m not leaving the school, Archie,” Archie huffed.

“You know you’ll feel better if you actually go home,” Archie offered a different approach, but Jughead only continued to frown.

“No. I won’t,” They would have continued their argument if the others hadn’t returned at that point. Archie joined in their conversation, but kept an eye on Jughead who took the opportunity to try and get a little rest in.

 

He didn’t see Jughead in their shared afternoon class. He’d hoped he had just went home, like a responsible kid, but he doubted it. He doubted it even more when Betty came up to him during passing period holding something soft, grey, and familiar in her hands.

“Hey Archie, I found this on the floor… It’s Jughead’s right?” That wasn’t a real question, they both knew only one person with a stupid crown beanie.

“Shit. Where did you find this?” Archie took it in his hands like an injured bird, this was Jughead’s prized possession there was no way in hell he’d let it out of his site on purpose.

“By the boy’s bathroom,” She gestured over her shoulder, “You don’t think-” Before she could finish he was off.

“Juggie?” Archie called as he entered the boy’s bathroom. There was only one stall locked, the handicap one, and it swung open then, revealing Jughead Jones looking like hell.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Archie threw his hands up.

“That’s it!” He shouted making Jughead flinch. He lowered his voice to continue, “If you’re just going to skip class anyways. Go. Home.” Jughead narrowed his eyes, but bit his tongue. Archie gave him a few seconds to respond, but then continued, “If you don’t leave the school I’ll drag you to the nurse’s office myself,” Jughead was having a hard time coming up with an appropriate response so Archie kept at it with a final, “Go home,” It was said kindly, but maybe that’s what hurt him the most.

“I can’t!” Jughead shouted, staring at a startled Archie for a second before scooping up his (heavy, way too heavy) backpack and doing as his friend asked. Leaving the school.

“Wait Jug-” Archie tried to catch him, confused, but he’d disappeared, “Damn, even sick he’s fast.”

It wasn’t until he got his next class that he realized he still had Jughead’s beanie.

The second his last class was over he was out of his seat and into the hallway, phone in hand. He’d tried texting Jughead multiple times and he’d yet to get a response. Archie was worried dammit. He’d had the past two classes to reflect on every weird thing Jughead had done or said since they got back from summer break. Archie felt pretty shitty he hadn’t noticed something was up earlier, but he was caught up in his own drama. Not that that was a great excuse, but it was true. Well he knew now that something was up.

Now he just wanted to know what it was.

 

From: Archie Andrews  
_Jug, schools out, I’m coming by your place_

  
From: Jughead Jones  
_DON’T_

Archie stared at his phone in shock. He’d been texting Jug for a couple of _hours_ now with no response, but one mention of his house and he’d gotten the strongest reaction he could. Archie had a bit of a sick feeling growing in his stomach. He watched the three dots meaning Jughead was typing pop in and out of the chat window for 5 minutes before he decided to press forward instead of waiting.

From: Archie Andrews  
_I have your beanie. Don’t you want it back?_

Archie watched the typing icon pop back up and this time waited patiently for a response.

From: Jughead Jones  
_I’m at Pop’s_

Archie frowned, but decided to go with it.

From: Archie Andrews  
_I’ll be there in 5_

He didn’t get a response, but he’d be there soon enough.

 

Archie stepped into Pop’s and immediately looked for Jughead in ‘his’ booth. When he wasn’t there Archie’s eyes skimmed the room, but didn’t even see a glimpse of fluffy dark hair.

“Looking for someone, Andrews” Pop’s broke into his thoughts and he turned to face him.

“Have you seen Jughead?” Archie asked hopefully. Pop’s nodded and Archie smiled relieved.

“He was here for a few hours, just left if you hurry, he might still be lurking nearby,” Pops finished gesturing towards the back of the building, as if he knew Archie would ask which way he went.

“Thanks Pops!” Archie grinned hurrying outside.

Archie rounded the corner to the back of the building and the grin fell right off his face. His eyes took in his best friend (former! His brain tried to scream the correction at him) throwing up what little he’d eaten that day in a disgusting looking trashcan. A hand braced on the wall trying to steady him and a hand on the trash can, out of necessity. A minute later he leaned away from the filth and slid down the side of the wall. Archie felt himself unfreeze and rushed over immediately.

“Dammit Jughead!” Jughead’s eyes slowly flickered up to his face, it took him longer than Archie would like for his friend to recognize him.

“Archie?” His name was said sloppily like Jughead’s brain couldn’t quite put the letter sounds together. Archie crouched down next to his friend and pressed his hand to his forehead for the second time that day.

“Fuck dude,” Archie buried his face his hands, before running them through his hair and looking back at him, “This is why I told you to go home. Is- is there something going on at home that you… want to tell me about?” Jughead,  despite the slight glassy look in his eyes looked conflicted. Archie watched his friend glance over at his backpack and Archie followed the gaze confused. There was a little first aid kit on the ground next to it and it was unzipped enough that Archie could see a few different items, his laptop, a beat up camera, _a sleeping bag, the other shirt Jughead always seemed to wear._

Archie paled and slowly turned to look at Jughead. This time he really looked at him, comparing him to the other kids at their school. There were dark circles under his eyes and accompanying his slightly greasy hair it was enough to suggest that maybe he didn’t have a place to properly look after himself. The look of horror grew when he realized he hadn’t seen Jughead without an oversized jacket on for a _long_ time.

“Haha,” Jughead laughed awkwardly, “You can stop undressing me with your eyes, you know I’m not into that,” He joked, but his voice sounded just off enough.

“Jughead,” Archie looked at him seriously and hesitantly. Jughead shut up, but Archie could see the tiniest flicker of fear appear in his eyes, “You- You’re-” He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t say it. This was his friend. His _best_ friend. Maybe they weren’t that close right this second, but they’d been close for long enough that Archie should have known something was wrong, should have found out what was wrong. Suddenly he felt like he was going to be the one puking in the trashcan behind Pops, “You’re homeless, right?” They stared at each other, the stale taste of the truth hung between them and Archie felt tears well up in his eyes, he was so, so disgusted with himself for not knowing.

“Aw now, If you start crying, I’ll start crying. I have an image to keep up you know,” Jughead gave a short humorous laugh.

“Jughead…” Archie said quietly effectively shutting the other up, “Am I right?”

“Yeah, I guess the secrets out,” Jughead gave a tired shrug and let himself sink down to lay on the concrete. It was cold, but he was too tired to care. He was pretty used to that anyways. Jughead was almost asleep when he heard his bag being zipped up, his eyes flickered quickly to his bag because if he lost his supplies he was fucked.

“Don’t get too comfortable down their Jughead,” It was Archie, Jughead recalled and felt himself relax a little more.

“Just leave me be,” Jughead waved a limp hand towards his friend.

“Yeah, uh, no,” Archie stood over him offering his hands as leverage, “I’m taking you back to my place,” Jughead gave him a confused look, but weakly grabbed onto Archie’s hands and allowed himself to be gently pulled up.

“Why would you do a stupid thing like that?” Jughead asked and Archie wanted to scream.

“Shit I don’t know man! Maybe because you’re my friend, and you look like death,” Archie wrapped a sturdy arm around Jughead. He honestly expected more protest from his touch averse friend, but instead he got silence and a lot of work keeping him from tripping over his feet on the way to Archie’s car.

Archie helped him in the car, Jughead sunk into the cushioned seat looking very sick, but very pleased. Archie tried not to think about how long it might have been since Jughead got to sit or lay down on something soft and comfortable and he really wanted to scream.

“Are you cold or hot?” Archie asked him.

“Still cold,” Jughead shrugged. Archie flipped on the car’s heat, it may have made him sweat a bit on the way back, but Jughead looked so content he wouldn’t dare flip it off.

They were only a block away from Archie’s house when Jughead stiffened, eyes suddenly slightly more in focus.

“Archie, pull over,” Jughead urged.

“Dude we’re almost there,” Archie complained, and turned his head in time to understand, but by then it was too late. Jughead had pitched forward and Archie pulled his car over just in time to hear Jughead vomit all over the car floor.

There was only silence for a few seconds, Archie wanted to be angry, but he couldn’t because it wasn’t anyone’s fault. He especially couldn’t when Jughead slowly raised his head a understandable look of extreme embarrassment and a not so understandable look of pure terror. Jughead was looking at him as if he was waiting for the repercussions. Archie just put the car back in drive and pulled back on the road.

Jughead slumped back in the seat, but much more stiffly than before. Archie pondered his options for a moment before deciding to speak.

“You know Jughead,” he ignored the flinch he saw out of the corner of his eye, “If you wanted to let me know I need to clean my car, you could just tell me next time. No need to go to the extreme,” A few silent seconds and Jughead laughed, it was the kind of pure laugher he hadn’t heard from him in so long. Of course, it turned into a bit of a coughing fit as they pulled into Archie’s driveway, but Jughead was still smiling lightly afterwards.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He giggled, Archie grinned.

Archie got out of the driver’s side and got both his school backpack and Jughead’s… life backpack from the back seat. Before going around to the passenger’s side and helping Jughead out.

“You’re really shaky Jug,” Archie bit his lip, “Do you want me to just carry you?”

“You know what, fuck it,” Jughead allowed Archie to scoop him up, it was incredibly uncomfortable and the close contact made his skin crawl. It was Archie though, his best(?) friend and he knew he’d be safe.

He fell asleep as Archie climbed the stairs.

 


End file.
